The present invention is directed to an optical device for non-contact recording image information onto a recording material which device includes a cylinder on which the recording material is stretched in a cylindrical configuration, and a recording head which is arranged to move parallel to the axis of the cylinder along the recording material on a guide device. The recording head contains a plurality of light waveguides which are formed by glass fibers and conduct modulated light from individual sources to be projected onto the recording medium.
Presently known devices for non-contacting recording of the material will employ recording means such as ink jets or utilize light beams or rays. An example of a non-contact recording device utilizing light rays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,584.
These known installations are costly as a rule. The device operating with light beams or rays in general also have the disadvantage of requiring a large amount of space.